Exotic Fragrances
by White Maid
Summary: A few little one-shots of Vamp!Alexander and poor, poor Daniel. ...Oh well. I have no regrets. / Lime and yaoi/BL involved.
1. Honey and Hunger

The gardens stretched for miles, Damascus roses shining red in the moonlight. They captivated the emerald orbs of the Englishman as he looked from the balcony, taking in the view as he kept his shirt unbuttoned. Why? Well, it was night! The warm comfort of the bed sounded magnificent then and he was about to retire to the snug blankets. Yet…tonight was too beautiful to pass up on staring.

He heard the door shut from the entrance of his room but he didn't move, his elbows staying flat along the railing and his ankles crossed. A cool finger suddenly licked up his spine, making him shiver and turn to look over his shoulder. A familiar pair of golden eyes locked onto his own and for a moment, he stood still.

"…Hm, captivated by something other than the roses, Daniel?" Such a velvet voice! It practically blanketed his ears in warmth and damn near muffled his senses in simple fantasy. He slowly turned towards the baron and managed a soft shrug. "Ah, not…not in particular, Alexander," he murmured, allowing his arms to fold and hands cup his elbows. He knew why the baron was in his quarters of the mansion and he could scarcely hold back a shudder.

The male slowly walked forward, a hungry glint in those honeyed eyes that caused Daniel to take a step back, nevertheless. He trusted the baron but his ideas and thoughts were not all the pleasing. "I enjoy them as well, not only because I planted them but because they're such a delicious shade of red. Don't you think?"

Another step forward and another step back until Daniel was pretending to ignore his soft words, staring out at the garden once again. The hot breath along the cuff of his ear made his own face flush considerably. "And you never mind the nighttime, do you, Daniel? Because you know that's the time when I thirst for quite a bit more."

Another finger crawled down the boy's back, making him shudder at the temperature of the male's skin along his own spine. But what pleased the baron was the fact that he didn't do much else. Slowly, his cold hands settled along the male's shoulders, keeping him close for a moment as he tenderly nibbled along his earlobe. A soft purr echoed from the Englishman as he faintly tipped his head to the side, letting the baron do as he pleased and yelped at a sharp bite.

Alexander chuckled. "It seems that no matter what gender you are, there are plenty of cute sounds to be heard. And I seem to crave yours more than your life source." Daniel gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the balcony, the thorns of the vines intelligently snatching along the cuffs of his open shirt. "!?" Attempting to free his arms from above his head, Daniel suddenly realized the atrocious height that he glanced from the balcony.

What made him forget that were the two hands that slowly traced over his bare chest and stomach, causing his body to arch into the cold touch of the hungry baron. He heard him chuckle and gave a violent shudder as he knew of nothing that could help him out of this situation. "Your skin glows in the light. You should see it for yourself but, heh." Another chuckle before the baron was dipping his down to lick the archeologist's neck slowly. Daniel let a soft whine slip past his lips as he attempted to get up but the baron's hips pressed against his own, causing his cheekbones to flush drastically.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, dear boy. Unless you enjoy heat and pain." Daniel waited as he shuddered in anticipation, waiting for that sharp bite as his body continued to give into the baron's rough hands. But he didn't feel it, even after a minute of just writhing impatiently in the male's fingers. Not a single bite.

Abruptly, the baron suddenly turned away, a single finger forcing the thorns to release the boy and causing him to simply drop back onto the balcony altogether, grunting softly. Feeling a bit shocked, he glanced up to see Alexander beginning to walk away, silver hair swaying and ever so faintly glowing in the haunting candlelight. "I know what you want, Daniel. But I want to see if you'll come get what you want." The male looked to the Englishman for a long moment before he lightly laughed, tipping his head back for a moment then walking out of the room and down the hall.

Daniel seemed to think of the baron's offer and nibbled his lower lip for a long moment. Should he go? Or should he stay and pretend like nothing happened? Standing, however, he stubbornly left his shirt open as he raced after the other male. And Alexander wasn't surprised to see him in his own room only ten seconds later. And as the door closed, he put the candles out with a hiss and let the night begin.


	2. Bloodlust

**(By the way, I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote this chapter until the end of the school day. =/=;)**

What woke him up from his usual light slumber was the moan he gave. It was unconscious and completely free-flowing, unlike of whenever he tried to hold it back. However, he opened his eyes to darkness still and realized two things as he attempted to move. For one thing, he knew who was currently caressing his leg and he knew almost exactly what was keeping him from getting up. A low whine slipped from his lips but were soon gently covered by another pair.

"Come now, come now," someone murmured, causing his heart to sputter and twist. "Don't make such pitiful noises. You know we'll both get what we want in the midst of this." Slowly, cold fingertips ran along his inner thigh now, lifting his nightgown up even more towards his hips. The archeologist felt his breath hitch in his throat before he naturally felt his legs spread out more, letting the other do as he pleased.

"You're…j-just teasing me—" He ended the sentence with a squeak, feeling lips and teeth sharply nip at his neck. Daniel moaned this time, feeling that hand now run along his length. He wasn't sure if he was glad he still had his undergarments or not. Long fangs ran over his neck, another hand carefully moving his head to the side to expose more skin.

"Yes, perhaps I am but all the more reason to do this. Besides, I don't think you mind in the slightest. The rush of heat and pain…and now that I don't have to keep your arms constantly pinned up, I have another hand to stimulate more of your senses." Alexander dragged his fangs down his neck and over his collarbone, watching the boy's toes curl up into the ruffled sheets of the bed. Once more did his heart stutter and he tried not to writhe. He did that one the first bite and it hadn't been too pleasing.

Daniel felt his entire body jerk at the bite of the vampire, a heavy moan soon escaping his throat at the sedatives that slipped from his fangs and the hand that dove past his undergarments. His hips bucked violently into his hand, breathless moans quick to come. Daniel knew the baron was having too much fun when he felt his smirk along his bleeding neck, endorphins constantly cycling through his system to keep him from moving and feeling pain. Yet, he wondered if he was drugged on both already.

The vampire left his neck early, licking the bite marks only to move lower to lift up the nightgown and -the hand that continued to toy with him and to let the baron bite deeper. Pain and pleasure mixing, he was quick to get lost into the abyss.

Bite after bite, he wondered if he was going to have any blood left. Several bruises were along his inner thigh, dangerously close to his member and his neck, shoulders and hips were already becoming bruised from those playful markings. The archeologist knew exactly that this proved that he belonged to the baron now. Daniel was his and his along, and each bite mark he left behind, every bruise staining his skin, it was a mark to prove that he was a pet. He wasn't sure if he loved it or not as he moaned into the vampire's mouth, tongues wrapping around each other's as Daniel's hips grinding against the baron's.

Alexander shuddered from here and there, cold hands leaving long scratches along his back to keep his body up and straining against the bindings of the belt. Panting and craving more, Daniel greedily shifted his hips and body up to let the male do as he pleased, the friction of heat between their bodies driving him mad as sweat slowly showed up on his pale skin.

The night was quick to be mingled in moans and feverish movements, blood staining the silken bedsheets in more ways than one. Pain and pleasure flowed through what was left of his spasming bloodstream, legs up on the baron's shoulders and toes curling in pleasure. It lasted for hours yet it took up every second so quickly, breathless moments leaving them both to simply forget.

Removing the belt finally, Alexander allowed the covers to simply cover them both from the waist down, the archeologist immediately snuggling into his lover. Legs entangling, hearts raced as heat freed the air of the cold rain and tenderly, the baron slipped the blindfold off of the boy's face, kissing the corner of his mouth. With a greedy motion, the Englishman began to press his own lips against the other's, entangling his fingers within those silver locks.

Alexander chuckled and let the male's tongue slip into his mouth, a soft moan filtering from them both as the vampire neatly nipped at his tongue, drawing only a flicker of blood that he began to suck at. However, too soon did he pull away, causing the exhausted male to whine. Alexander chuckled and softly kissed him. "How greedy, you are. Asking for more when you can hardly stay awake."

"Nn… I don't…mind." He nuzzled against the other, his words now a sleepy mumble that made the vampire chuckle. "Just give in, my pet. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." And a promise he would keep, indeed, as those emerald orbs finally shut and the boy was well asleep. The vampire stayed, his hunger gone for both pleasure and blood. But not for long~.


	3. Hint of Wine

"I thought you closed the curtains."

"Well, I suppose I didn't. But hold still." Daniel gently bandaged the male in front of him, softly smoothing out the gauze along his cheekbone. Despite himself, he looked up into the golden orbs the baron had. Daniel couldn't help it as he was…merely entranced every time he looked at him. Perhaps that was only natural? Quickly, he looked back down and began to bandage along his side and his right arm, that had been wrapped around the archaeologist's waist by the time the sun rose.

Finishing, the male sighed in triumph, but after a moment, he faintly jumped as a cool hand graced his cheek. He continued to look at the baron's arm sheepishly and the vampire soon had to softly raise his chin. "Your cheeks are going red, Daniel. Embarrassed, dear boy?"

"W-Well, no. I'm just—" He was silenced by the soft mouth on his own, causing his heart to flutter and his entire well-being to simply melt. The baron pulled away after a moment, soon simply drawing the male close and onto his lap. Gently, he let his fingers crawl along the boy's mouth, toying with his lips that he had bitten so many times, causing Daniel to pout and nip at his fingers.

Alexander softly snickered and continued to trace his fingers over his lips, simply looking at their shape until his fingers were being momentarily borrowed. Daniel let his teeth lightly bite on the vampire's fingers before dragging them into his mouth, tongue flicking along the digits slowly. It wasn't much, but it seemed to definitely please the baron, who gave a soft moan.

Daniel took advantage of this and moved to straddle his master and pin him to the couch, sucking on his cool fingers slowly and quick to taste wine and, perhaps, the faint hint of Damascus roses. Slowly, his hands moved to unbutton the baron's pants, causing the male to push his hips forward. Daniel jumped and softly moaned automatically, feeling both of them simply touch and turn them both on. Sucking harder along the male's fingers, he was rewarded with a moan, causing him to faintly shift position to simply spark more friction.

This seemed to work as a moan left them both, their hips moving in unison. At first it had only been an accident and it was quick to become instinct as clothes began to quickly leave both of them, bare bodies gradually becoming warm as those fingers finally left Daniel's mouth, but for good reason.  
"G-God!" Daniel's head tipped back, feeling his world momentarily spin as he let the baron do as he pleased, flinching he felt nails dig and drag along his inner thighs. It wasn't painful anymore, and he accepted whatever he could, legs wide and nails digging into the baron's back and in return, fangs dug into the archaeologist's neck, blood flowing right into the baron's mouth.

Daniel moaned as he felt the drug join in with the intense pleasure that already crawled up through his pelvic bone and up his spine, his entire body rolling and writhing into the furniture. He wondered how many times he hit his release point but it didn't matter. Only whenever he felt his throat become raw and his body damn near completely limp.

"Ah~, tired already?" Feeling the baron leave his body, he squirmed faintly but was quick to melt into the vampire's arms, tilting his head back as he felt lips on his red neck. "But that's alright. My wounds are healed, so I have you to thank for that."

Daniel watched him for a long moment and let his eyes close for a moment. At least until he felt the baron softly nip at his ear, murmuring faintly. "I don't mind caring for you, you know. I've grown quite accustomed to you. Heh, and I know you have with me. Perhaps we can raise your rank from 'pet'?"

The archeologist softly blinked in confusion before looking up at Alexander, pinching his lips momentarily. Ah, the burns had definitely healed and ever since the male had his first intake of his blood…he appeared much younger than before. "…From…pet to what?" And that curious question made the baron chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Mi amor."

The Englishman's heart stopped, fluttered then rapidly hit his ribcage, a small smile reaching his lips that soon laid lightly on the baron's neck. "I don't mind that at all."


End file.
